


Blood

by NightmareKingGrimm13



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareKingGrimm13/pseuds/NightmareKingGrimm13
Summary: A night purchased and paid for in blood. What would you give to spend the night in a vampire's illustrious den? After stumbling down the wrong street you find yourself in an old mansion surrounded by a haunting presence and unknowingly under the spell of the No Life King himself. What will happen when he finally decides to reveal himself to you?





	Blood

Blood. It's what binds us. What makes us tick. The thing every human on the face of this godforsaken planet needs to continue on living. Blood. Little did I know just what you could purchase with a small amount of it, if you're bartering with the right buyer. It was a dark and stormy night in the middle of October, rain pouring from a saddened sky. I happened to be walking home when the gods above had decided to unleash a monsoon upon the thirsty ground, much to my unpleasant surprise. I rounded a corner which I thought lead to my street, only to find myself standing before a weathered iron gateway that stood imposingly before an eerie looking mansion. Every fiber of my being told me to turn and run away but I couldn't stop myself from pushing the heavy metal gate out of my way and striding up to the door. A dark and haunting presence hung about the air around the house, making me shiver a bit. 

 

Realizing just how cold and wet I was, I gripped the door handle shoved the door open. As I stepped past the threshold, the door seemed to come to life, slamming shut behind me. Startled, I glanced around the foyer for any signs of life. To my utter relief, it appeared that I was alone. Once my heart stopped racing, I began trudging forward, suddenly exhausted from my trek in the storm, hoping to find a bedroom soon. It wasn't in my nature to intrude on an unfamiliar home much like this one, but something willed me forward up the stairs. The house was surprisingly well kept inside, not a speck of dust to be seen as I roamed down the upstairs hallway. Entranced, I meandered towards the door at then end of the hall. Ornate carvings marked the wood around the frame. My hand moved seemingly on it's own, grasping the cool metal of the knob. Despite my mind screaming at me to leave, to run for all I was worth, I turned the handle and pushed the door open. The room revealed to me was beautifully decorated, a four poster bed sat neatly in the center. 

 

There were candles flickering about the room, giving it an ominous feel as I stepped inside. Carpet black as midnight stretched throughout the immense bedroom and as my eyes roamed I noticed more gothic looking furniture scattered here and there. Sitting atop the ebony dresser was a single vase containing a black rose and two red ones, all of which looked to be freshly picked. Curiously, I reached forth and touched the single black rose, hissing slightly when my finger caught on one of the sharp little thorns protecting the delicate flower's stem. I examined my finger to find a tiny droplet of blood had welled up on the surface but I was otherwise unharmed. A sudden yawn pulled me from my trance like state long enough for me to peel my wet shoes off and walk to the wardrobe in hopes of finding something dry to wear to bed. My jaw dropped as I gazed upon the apparel that hung before me. All of it covered in thin lace and too short to cover much of my frame. I shook my head and began flipping through the rather large selection of lingerie before me. 

 

Deciding on a plain red nightie, I slipped the skimpy thing off it's hanger and began stripping out of my damp clothing. After pulling the flimsy cloth over my body, I drew back the covers of the bed and slid beneath them, sighing in content at the comfort they brought. The sheet felt as if they were made of fine silk and caressed my skin gently as I adjusted my body to find an agreeable sleeping position. As my mind began to drift into unconsciousness, I couldn't help but notice a black mist seeping under the door that lead to the hallway. The last thing to cross my mind before succumbing to the inevitable was if I had actually closed the door. I dreamt of a man clad in crimson with eyes to match. Raven hair flowed down over his back with a few unruly strands hanging in his moonlight pale face. A wicked smiled carved into his features. His hands hidden away by white gloves decorated with pentagrams and some other strange symbols. I found myself rendered silent by those striking red orbs that seemed to bore into my very soul. The man was upon me before I could blink. His elongated canines brushed over the bare skin on my neck. I jolted awake at that moment, gasping when a hand came to rest on my shoulder. Before I could scream, the same gloved hand from in my dream clamped over my lips tightly. 

 

"Now now, is that anyway to treat your host, especially after my earlier hospitality?" A voice smooth as the silken sheets I sat upon purred. 

 

My body began to tremble. His eyes began to wander over my scantily clad bosom, apparently amused by my choice of attire.

 

"So many delectable things for you to wear and you choose the most boring thing in the wardrobe," he scolded in a teasing manner. I could feel myself beginning to panic as his eyes continued to roam. My breathing became short gasps for air as I was gripped with fear.

 

"Oh, silly me where are my manners, I am Alucard and in exchange for my kindness I ask only two things in return. The first being that you not scream when I remove my hand and the second is that you allow me a taste of your intoxicatingly aromatic blood and in return I'll let you keep your memories of this night," he offered.

 

I felt a single tear sliding down my cheek, too afraid to move, much less acknowledge his bargain. His grip on my face loosened enough for him to pull his hand away ever so slightly. When he was satisfied that I wouldn't cry for help, he let it fall to his side. Slowly, I released a shaky breath. 

 

"I... Agree to your terms," I nearly whispered. 

 

If it was possible, that sinister grin of his stretched even wider as he produced a rather fancy looking straight razor.

 

"I'll not bite you as that could be troublesome for us both but if you would be so kind as to provide me with a suitable area to cut. I promise I'll be quick about the whole ordeal," his velvety voice soothing and almost irresistible.

 

I presented my wrist, shaking slightly as his fingers wrapped around my hand. As he'd promised, he was quick to open the blade, cut the skin, then flip the razor shut once more. Fresh blood welled up from the cut and began pooling around the wound. His eyes locked with mine as he lowered his head and began lapping up my split essence. A strange sensation shot through my body as his lips closed over the gash and his sucked lightly, drawing more of me into his strangely cool mouth. A soft moan escaped my mas, surprising me as I was certainly not a masochist in any way. The fact that I found any of this arousing at all was more confusing than the situation I'd managed to get myself into. I found myself panting as his fangs grazed over my wrist. As he pulled away from my now healing wrist, a new kind of smirk graced his porcelain face. It was notably less predatory than before and something told me he knew the effect his feeding from me had had upon me. Once the wound had healed, he slid closer, his fingers pushing my hair away from my neck. I tilted my head to the side, exposing my vulnerable flesh to for him to ravish with that all too enticing mouth of his. 

 

"Are you sure that this is what you desire, frail little human?" He purred against my jugular.

 

A new wave of heat flared up from between my thighs and I found my self control slipping away as his silken lips brushed over a particular spot on my neck. I nodded briefly.

 

"Say the words, confess unto me your darkest desires," he murmured hypnotically.

 

An ice cold shiver jolted up my spine and I once again found myself unable to speak.

 

"Well little human, what is it that you crave from me, surely I've not read you incorrectly," he teased.

 

"I... I want you to... Well umm... I want you to take control... Of me... And well... You know," I stumbled over my words, too embarrassed to vocalize what I truly wanted, craved if I was honest with myself.

 

He chuckled. "Such a shy little thing aren't we, no matter, I'll not torment you any further," he almost sighed. 

 

He was quick to discard his coat, his vest and shirt following behind it. I found my mouth hanging agape as I laid eyes upon his lean torso for the first time that night. He neatly piled his upper garments on the table beside the bed then tugged his gloves off. As I expected, his skin was cool and smooth like marble. I let my fingers trace over his pectorals, taking note of the way he shivered slightly when I grazed over one of his pert nipples. It was strange to think that something as simple as that would have an effect on the impossible being before me. I gasped when he suddenly captured both my wrists and pinned me beneath him in a single swift movement. It was then I fully grasped the enormity of him. He had to be well over six feet tall, however he wasn't at all disproportionate. Alucard's lips descended upon my own in an entrancing kiss. His fingers toyed with the edge of the nightie I still wore until suddenly, he tore the thin material away from my body and tossed it over his shoulder with little regard to where it landed. I found myself gasping for air as he began planting bites and kisses down my neck to my heaving bosom. His obscenely long tongue slithered out from between his lips and circled round my hardening nipple. I bucked my hips slightly, whining desperately for more.

 

"Eager little thing aren't you?" He chuckled softly. I whimpered as he slid off the bed until I realized just what he was doing. 

 

"Patience little one," he commanded as his long, slender fingers unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his legs. After placing them neatly with the rest of his clothes, he hooked two finger under the waistband of my panties and tugged them down, tossing them in the pile with the rest of my own garments. He stood proud and firm in his ready state as he climbed back into the bed. He situated himself between my thighs, placing my knees over his shoulders. The next few seconds seemed to move in slow motion as his head dipped towards my quivering sex. No man had ever seen my most sacred place let alone touched it. His tongue darted out and slid between my folds. I felt the air leave my lungs as he slowly traced my hairless mound with the slippery appendage.

 

"I've barely touched you and yet you're practically dripping," he purred. Heat spread over my cheeks at his statement and he chuckled softly before resuming his ministrations. Using his finger and thumb he pushed the delicate flesh of my vulva apart as if to more closely examine me. I let my head fall back on to the pillows as his tongue teased at my entrance. The coil in my belly wound tighter and tighter as he continued to lick and suck on my nether lips. The sensation started to become to much until suddenly, an intense feeling of pleasure rushed throughout my body.

 

"Alu- Alucard!" I cried out as I shook with the ecstasy that flooded my being. 

 

A soft laugh sounded from him as he sat back on his thighs.

 

"I promise you what follows is even better," he smirked confidently. 

 

Without further warning, he made himself level with me and aligned his throbbing erection with my slick crevice. It was when he began pressing inside that I actually whined. I knew there would be pain that accompanied the first time but didn't expect it to be quite so bad.

 

"It'll be over soon, don't worry," he reassured me. 

 

Once he was fully seated within me, he stilled for a moment to give me time to adjust. Once I'd relaxed a bit he started a slow pace until my soft whimpers of pain turned into quiet little mewls of pleasure. As his thrusts picked up a bit of speed my moans grew in volume, encouraging him to be a little rougher. His lips encircled my nipple and he sucked the sensitive little nub between his teeth, causing me to cry out louder than before. Another knot began tying itself in my abdomen as he pushed me to the brink once more. He redirected his thrusts ever so slightly making me nearly lose my mind. I bucked up when the fingers of his left hand pressed lightly against the pearl tucked between my folds. I could feel myself clenching around his shaft as a new wave of euphoria splashed over me. I writhed as I came undone beneath Alucard, losing myself completely to the intense pleasure he bestowed upon me. For a brief moment his rhythm faltered slightly and he groaned softly. 

 

"I apologise for my lack of self control but you feel absolutely divine," he panted. 

 

His lips then crushed against mine and a new warmth began filling me. He ground his hips against mine and shuddered in his own ecstasy as he climaxed. I moaned into the kiss as he milked his orgasm for all he could and nearly sent me over the edge once more. Once he'd stopped bucking into me feverishly, he collapsed to the side of me and sighed heavily.

 

"It has been far too long since I've indulged in the carnal pleasures of the flesh," he breathed. 

 

A pleasant soreness had begun to set into my lower regions. I couldn't help but lean into his side, resting my head on his porcelain chest. "I don't want to leave," I confessed aloud.

 

I could almost hear him smirking, "So don't, I assure you I'm more than able to care for your needs, provided you don't mind caring for mine as well," he replied. 

 

I sat up enough to look into those crimson orbs of his. 

 

"You really wouldn't mind?" I asked in disbelief. 

 

"I wouldn't have offered if I minded little human," he retorted.

 

I felt myself smiling and relaxed against his chest, "I'd have to gather my things from my apartment," I said. 

 

"Enough talk for now little human, tomorrow is another day, for now close your eyes and sleep," he commanded.

 

Almost as if in cue, I yawned causing us both the laugh quietly.

 

"I do have a name you know," I teased only to receive another chuckle from the handsome vampire beneath me.


End file.
